


【双子北】巧克力蔷薇（五）（完结）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在《排球少年》原作国青强化合宿期间②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，以双子北为前提，治北较多，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，请慎入③前文为《特等奖是神户牛烤肉套餐三人份》，强烈建议阅读前文后再阅读本篇，后文为《双子星运行论》，同时与《脸红心跳大作战》和《比东京更遥远的梦想》为同一世界观。前述文章请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇，本篇完结⑤情人节快乐！





	【双子北】巧克力蔷薇（五）（完结）

枕着北前辈的心跳，治感到自己的呼吸趋近平复。渴望恋人的心情并未改变，但他必须先照顾好他们的身体。成为比侑更优秀的排球选手的第一步，就是要做好健康管理。在这方面他向来很有自信，不像侑那个白痴感冒了还去训练结果被北前辈抓到。不过自己也因此与那一袋慰问品失之交臂。唔，这就是所谓的有得必有失吧。  
“北前辈先去冲洗吧，我会把这里收拾干净的。”  
现在是冬季，等身上觉得冷的时候可能已经着凉了。他摸摸北前辈厚厚的居家服，确认是干爽的之后迅速给恋人套好上衣，下半身先用自己的外套包裹起来，两个袖子系成活扣。他这边就更简单了，抓过纸巾随便擦一擦，穿回来原来那身衣服就行。  
“谢谢。”  
北前辈轻声说，弯腰亲了亲他的额头，扶住他的手指温柔地抚摸头发。恋人的吻在颤抖，从腰部抖到背部，又通过嘴唇传递给他。治忽然觉得自己又饿了。快要堵到喉咙口的晚餐不知何时消失不见。空空荡荡的肠胃开始抗议，在他看清外套呈现出恋人臀部的轮廓时达到巅峰，“咕噜噜”地呐喊示威。  
“……不行。”  
治有些沮丧地自言自语。明天还有训练，周末还有下一场练习赛，即使他的身体条件允许，北前辈也不可能同意自己接二连三的求欢。他摇摇头，抛弃那些不切实际的想法，赶紧着手进行清理工作。有些污渍要尽快处理掉，否则会形成特别顽固的麻烦。他们已经有十多次在这里过夜的经历，每次都殷勤地承担事后处理工作。为了向北前辈证明他们是有担当的好男人，连侑那个白痴也在短短的时间里进化成半个清扫小能手，自己当然更胜一筹。北前辈还没冲完澡，他快手快脚地把恋人的房间还原成自己刚迈进来时的整洁模样，手上和脸上也洗得干干净净。  
但是肚子更饿了。  
揉着饥肠辘辘的胃部，治低低呻吟了一声。饿肚子的时候，五感反而会特别敏锐。他总觉得自己嗅到了巧克力的味道，可在房间里转了好几圈依然一无所获。他索性闭上眼睛，四肢着地，依靠嗅觉一路闻过去。很快，鼻子撞到某个软软的东西，闻起来特别诱人。睁开眼睛，他看到恋人的半缠（日本冬季居家服的外套，类似小说10卷封面治穿在外面的那一件），之前被自己叠好，现在又被自己蹭乱了。他抓起它抖动几下，眼疾手快地接住从中滚落的巧克力。  
黑褐色的巧克力依然保持着一团暧昧不清的形状。它大概是在他脱外套时掉出来的，混进散落的衣物，他叠衣服的时候被夹了进去。治把包装袋抓在手里，转了转，盯着若隐若现的“大”字，思考要不要拆开它来充饥。哪怕签运真的是“大凶”，他相信现在的自己也能面对，不过……  
还是想送给北前辈呀。  
北前辈返回房间的脚步声比平时沉重少许，似乎手里端着东西。麦茶热乎乎的香气立刻夺走了他的注意力。治急忙起身帮忙开门，顺手接过恋人手里的托盘。  
“小心，茶有点烫。”北前辈叮嘱了一句，继续说，“我想你可能饿了。现在差五分钟八点，离睡觉还有一段时间，不妨吃点甜的补充糖分。”  
托盘上是冒着热气的麦茶和三个圆滚滚的大福，分别是粉色、白色和绿色。他看外皮猜馅料，先拿起白色的大福咬了一口。嗯，果然是奶油馅的。三口两口吃掉一个，他意犹未尽地舔舔手指，吹一吹麦茶，慢慢啜饮。  
……真是天国呀。  
等他一口咬出粉色大福的红豆馅，北前辈望向他放在桌子上的巧克力，问：“这个是准备送给我的礼物吗？”  
治差点被那一口大福黏住喉咙，顾不得烫，连忙灌了几口茶水。  
“北、北前辈为什么会知道？”  
他有些狼狈地说。阿兰君用调侃的语气说北前辈是个预言家的时候，他以为那只是前辈间的玩笑。可时间证明，当初以为把那当成玩笑不屑一顾的自己才是最该被嘲笑的。  
“因为一样食物很难平安无事地在你身边停留这么久。大多数情况下，他们几乎在被取出的同时就开始消失。”  
北前辈没有碰他的大福，双手捧着茶杯，像是在取暖，又像是在等茶水降温。  
“你拿出这块巧克力，又不打算吃他，我猜是准备送人的。巧克力的生产日期是9月底，我想你应该是在你们生日前的那段时间买的。还有，侑送给我的那朵白蔷薇……”  
治顺着恋人的视线望去，在厚厚的英语词典中看到了露出一角的花瓣书签。  
“送花……不，送礼物给我，是治的主意吧？”  
恋人注视着他，露出柔和的微笑。  
北前辈真的什么都知道。  
早在三人交往之前，角名就这样跟他说过，半是感慨半是抱怨。那时他的嘴里是卷心菜沙拉的味道，现在他嘴里是红豆馅的香甜。他嚼着大福，点了点头。  
“北前辈为什么会知道呀？”  
“因为侑的性格，比起‘好孩子’，更偏向‘任性小鬼’。明明能读懂别人的想法，却对平日的人情往来毫无兴趣。有时候像孩子一样天真烂漫，但是说谎和吹嘘的时候比谁都擅长狡辩。对于自己重视的事物，侑会投以百分之百、百分之二百的热诚和专注。然而，纵使珍爱自己的家人和恋人，他还是会口出恶言，常常让人觉得和他相处很辛苦。”  
从出生的第一秒起，治就不得不学会和自己的白痴兄弟相处。他们活了多久，就共度了多少岁月。即使如此，论起对侑的评价，他找不出更恰当的形容。  
“好厉害，北前辈真的什么都知道。”  
他不禁感叹道。  
“不，我只是比较了解你们。我提前做了不少功课。”  
北前辈捡走他嘴边的碎屑，他咬住恋人的指尖轻轻舔了舔。好甜。  
“所以，侑可能心血来潮，可能突发奇想，但像‘还礼’这样注重礼节的做法，更可能是出自治的设想。如果治没有提这件事，我想侑的‘还礼’更可能是直接冲过来抱住我，或者一时热血上涌使劲吻过来。”  
治根本没动脑子，北前辈描述的场景便活灵活现地浮现于眼前。啊，没错，那个白痴确实会那样做呢。  
“侑最突出的优点之一，当然，也是他最突出的缺点之一，是‘想到就做’。一旦有个不错的点子，他会立刻付诸实践，不太考虑造成怎样的后果。治会多想一些，而且想到的事情很少对侑隐瞒……你们经常不谋而合，但在外人看来，是侑率先行动。”  
他的嘴角已经干净了。但北前辈的手指没有离开，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。  
“每次被侑抢先的时候，治总表现得若无其事，实际上还是有些介意吧？我想，那大概是一种非常微妙的情感，虽然介意，但又没到值得开口抱怨的程度。一直以来，治都是一个人默默消化着这样的情感，就像默默保存着这块未能送出的巧克力。偶尔的爆发，都是以和侑大打出手作为发泄。我尊重你们兄弟的相处方式，也不认为那样有不妥之处，不过……今天治向我敞开心扉的时候，我真的很高兴。谢谢你，治。”  
他认真听着恋人说的话，右手遵循本能抓起第三个大福。绿色的，应该是抹茶味的。北前辈说的一字一句钻进了他的脑海，在他的心脏里跳动。他不知道该如何回应。他唯有按照自己现在想到的、最能传达情感的方式去做。  
“北前辈，”他伸出手，把最后一个大福递到恋人面前，“给北前辈吃。”  
北前辈抬了抬眉毛，双手扶住他的手腕，缓慢而坚决地将大福推回他这边。  
“不必。”  
恋人说，珍而重之地拿起桌上的巧克力。  
“我有这朵巧克力蔷薇呀。”  
在北前辈说出这句话之前，融化又凝固的巧克力不过是一团暧昧不清的黑褐色固体。  
在北前辈说出这句话之后，他的心意绽放为一朵流光溢彩的巧克力蔷薇，犹如灯光变幻的观览车。  
“对了，我看了一下，这块巧克力的赏味期限只到11月底。现在已经过期了。”  
“……呜。”  
“下一次要留意食物的赏味期限呀。”  
北前辈认真告诫他，然后拆开包装袋，毫不介意地咬了下去。治一边吃着最后一个大福，一边探头探脑，试图弄清木签上到底标有怎样的运势。  
他的恋人显然看到了结果，却以不逊色于在排球场上补救他们失误的速度把木签收藏起来。咽下最后一口甜点，把麦茶喝了个杯底朝天，治刚想发问，思绪便被意想不到的快攻打乱了。  
“治，按照原定计划，睡觉前我为你补习英语。”  
“呃？”  
北前辈最突出的优点之一，当然，也是最令他们望而生畏的特点之一，是“说到做到”。  
所以，直到两人洗漱上床之前，治都浸泡在英语的海洋里呛水不止。

“……这样说来，那个宫城县的一年级二传手也挺厉害的？哇，看来在全国大赛上又多了一个了不得的对手呀！”  
银岛倒骑在椅子上饶有兴致地说。  
“我倒是希望能轻松取胜呢。”  
角名翻看着手机相册，说。  
“飞雄君比起我差远了好吗？我可是高校No.1的二传手，才不会输给那种托个球都一脸复杂的乖宝宝！”  
侑吸着橙汁，得意洋洋夸下海口。  
治懒得理睬自己的兄弟，干脆把最后半个炒面面包全部塞进嘴里，使劲咀嚼。  
“对了，侑，你拍的照片是怎么回事？”  
“哈？”  
角名拿起手机，手指轻点，一张一张展示给侑看。  
“模糊成这个样子，你的手到底抖得多厉害呀？就算国青集训的训练强度大，也不至于这么夸张吧？简直是二传手之耻。”  
“我明明拍了很多很棒的照片……不对，角名，你为什么会有这些照片！”  
“治发的。他好像发给了不少人，说是你打算好好炫耀一番，他帮你转发。”  
“我才没有！治，你这个混蛋！治！人怎么不见了？”  
他走出教室的时候听到了白痴兄弟的怒吼，不过他可没蠢到乖乖回去被那家伙吵。  
没错，照片的确是他发的。国青集训第一天晚上，作为对他的报复，侑那个白痴每隔几分钟就在他们三人的聊天群里发一张集训的照片。发到后来实在没有新照片可发了，便从垃圾箱里翻出了模糊的歪掉的照片一张张丢出来。他把拍得最糟糕的那些存下来，单独发给角名。  
实际上他懒得发给很多人，但既然角名收到了，和群发效果也相差无几。  
治穿过走廊的时候还能听到侑在吹嘘自己在国青集训的丰功伟绩，绘声绘色地描述设施多么棒，教练组的着眼点多么独到。他默默走下楼梯，挽起袖子。  
即使最近天气寒冷，和排球接触的时候，果然还是要袒露肌肤呀。  
午休时间有限，无法进行充分的热身，只能做些轻负荷的运动。对着晴朗的天空，他接连不断地练习上手传球，直到全身微微出汗。  
正午的影子是一天中最短的。北前辈走到离他很近的位置，影子才落到他身上。治先看到一瓶运动饮料，然后看到恋人的微笑。  
“治，需要帮忙吗？”  
“嗯，”他拧开瓶盖，爽快地喝了几口，“谢谢北前辈。”  
北前辈给球，他接球。排球在他们中间稳定地来回几次，他不慎一个失误把球接飞了。跑去接球的时候，恋人随口问了问侑的情况。  
“侑还在和银他们吹嘘呢。”  
他如实回答。  
“他昨天才刚回来，肯定很想和队友们分享国青集训的经历。”  
“那个白痴单纯想炫耀而已。”  
北前辈稳稳接住了他抛还的球。  
“治不想听吗？也许能收获一些有益的经验。”  
对方坦率地说出的一如既往的正论。而在恋人面前，他也可以坦率地说出自己的想法。

“治去了哪里？自动贩售机吗？”  
见治迟迟不归，银不安地东张西望。  
“那家伙跑掉了！一定是在嫉妒我啦！”  
侑大声喊道。  
角名对他不理不睬，目光始终没有离开手机屏幕。  
无视身边人的反应，侑自顾自地说：“那家伙不在也没关系，毕竟他——”

“没必要听，因为将来我也一定会去的。”  
治回答道。  
“没必要听，因为将来治也一定会去的。”  
侑宣布道。  
在相同的时间、不同的地点，双胞胎的声音恰到好处地重叠在一起。

尾声

奥运会男子排球决赛，第三局的生死之战刚刚结束。  
“好好表现，至少撑到我回来。”  
及川咬牙切齿地说。话听起来挺像鼓励的，但愤恨的眼神恨不得推开他然后自己继续上场。  
作为乖巧的后辈，岂有不好好回敬的道理？  
“请放心，及川前辈。除了走上冠军领奖台，今天你不需要更多的运动了。”  
“你这个混蛋——！”  
“闭嘴！老实点！”  
队医按摩着及川痉挛的小腿，对那个旧伤复发的家伙喊道。  
第三局和第四局中间的休息时间非常短暂，教练才刚刚吩咐几句，差不多就准备上场了。治匆匆拿起自己的国家队运动外套，从上衣口袋里掏出一样巴掌大小的物品。  
“治，你在磨蹭什么啊？快走呀！”  
侑的抱怨声几乎淹没在现场观众的呐喊助威声中，好在自己从高中时代起便早早习惯了这样的喧闹。他歪着头打量兄弟的模样，发现这场比赛的强度和消耗同样超乎自己的想象。  
1比2，先输了两局，然后勉强扳回一局。他们依然落后，再输一局就是GAME OVER。  
干净明亮的赛场边，头发蓬乱满身大汗的侑看起来格外狼狈。治想起了很多年前的那个夜晚，侑从国青集训回来后的第三天。细小的雪花从天而降，在呼吸的白雾里化为不易察觉的雨滴，尚未落地就了无痕迹。自己只穿了一件薄外套，要快点跑起来才不会瑟瑟发抖。按响北前辈家的门铃，隔了许久，门才被满脸不情愿的侑打开。那时那个白痴的头发刚擦干一半，和现在一样乱糟糟的。  
“你来做什么？”  
侑堵住门口质问道，不想让他进去。  
“我想北前辈了。”  
“明天晨练的时候就能见到啦！你给我滚回去！”  
“北前辈。”  
越过那个白痴的肩膀，他直接呼唤站在不远处的恋人。  
“先进来吧，治。今天下雪，天气很冷，进来暖和一下。”  
“北前辈！不要被他骗了！他故意穿那么少的就是怕你不让他进来！感冒也是活该！”  
不管嘴上抱怨得再凶，侑还是得乖乖让路。治走进玄关，关好门，给了兄弟一个“如我所料”的眼神。  
“治你这个混蛋！说好了这几天是我单独补习呢！”  
“补习已经结束了。”  
北前辈公允地说。  
“不一样啦北前辈！不一样！再说，再说，我还想……还想再做一次呢。”  
侑的声音越来越小，似乎当着恋人的面说这种事情有点不好意思。  
“你们做呀，我就看看。”  
他好心提议道。  
“鬼才信你就看看咧！”  
结果，大吵大闹的侑被恋人从寒冷的玄关赶走了，让那家伙先把身上擦干，穿好衣服再过来。他望着北前辈，一时没想好要说什么，又觉得这样沉默不语的对视似乎也不错。  
“治，正好，我有东西想给你。”  
犹如预料到他今天会来一般，北前辈从口袋里掏出一个很像御守锦袋的东西。不过上面什么文字都没有，看起来也不像神社御守那么精致。  
“是我缝的。”  
未等他询问，恋人主动向他说明。  
“我也不知道这样手制的护身符有没有效果，不过……希望你在最需要的时候打开它。”  
自北前辈把这个锦带交给他的那一刻起，他数不清在这么多年里自己究竟握着它小心翼翼地抚摸了多少次。他很确定锦袋里面裹着一个塑料盒，塑料壳挡住了更内侧的东西，让他没法摸出里面是什么。有那么两三次，他想要拆开它，但终究还是忍住了。  
自己的全部忍耐仿佛都为了现在这一刻，他即将踏上奥运决赛赛场的这一刻。  
他拆开了锦袋。拆开的过程比他想象得更轻松，不到三秒就能完成。袋子里确实有一个扁平的塑料盒。他的手有点抖，不过很快就稳住了。侑不耐烦地走过来催促他。对方的视线与他齐平，他刚好打开盒子，和兄弟一起看到内侧静静躺着的木签。  
“……是大吉呀。”  
多年的谜题终于得到解答，治笑了。  
“你在搞什么呀！快点快点！”  
侑只觉得莫名其妙。  
治以最快的速度收好恋人给他的护身符，和兄弟走向赛场。  
北前辈一定在背后注视着他们。  
只要自己回头，一定能与恋人专注的视线相遇。  
但是，在夺取金牌之前，他们都不会回头。  
北前辈实现了自己的承诺，现在轮到他们了。  
就像那场练习赛中站在准备活动区的北前辈一样，不需要回头，不需要多说一句话，不需要多看一眼，如此严格而坚定的信赖。  
治深呼吸一次，与队友并肩而立。  
运势是大吉。  
他们是冠军。

【END】

后记

总算赶在情人节前完结啦！  
节后的工作肯定又是修罗场，接下来可能会考虑开个双子北的AU长篇，会和原作世界观的小说轮流写。  
作为失踪已久的正牌男主角（自称），兹姆终于在完结前出场了，真是可喜可贺。理论上兹姆回来也有独占北前辈的机会，但我就跳过不写了，请自行脑补。基友说她要画图，各位同好记得去鞭打她。  
后面国家队的部分跟影日同人文里的《游下去，直到死亡》和《就像周刊少年JUMP一样》是同一世界观，时间点在双子北的《双子星运行论》后面。  
好啦这次的废话说明就到这里，临走前喊一句，海参太太起床啦不要再咕咕咕了，说好的还要更新一次呢！


End file.
